nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Trap
Beware of traps! When you step on one, it activates: for example, a rock falls from the ceiling, a boulder is released, a dart is fired, or a flash of light blinds you. Anti-magic field image:anti-magic field.png This trap will drain between 2 and your experience level + 1 points of your spell power. If this would cause your spell power to go below zero, your maximum spell power will be permanently reduced as well!trap.c#line2970 Magic resistance will protect your spell power from being drained. To remove: Dig a pit into the ground while standing on the trap, then fill the pit. Arrow trap image:arrow trap.png These fire arrows at you, which generally do little damage, and can therefore be a useful source of arrows. While standing on the square with the trap, try using the #untrap command. You might fail a few times as a few more arrows hit you, but if you are lucky, you will obtain a large supply of arrows. Rarely, the arrows can be poisoned. To remove: #untrap, or trigger it repeatedly until it runs out of arrows. Bear trap image:bear trap.png A bear trap renders you immobile for several turns. During this time, you can attack and be attacked, but you cannot move from the spot. It is possible to #untrap a bear trap. If successful, it will appear as a beartrap on the dungeon floor. You may then pick it up and apply it to a new location. If unsuccessful, you will become trapped. Lawful players suffer an alignment penalty for using bear traps. To remove: #untrap, or eat the trap as a metallivore. Dart trap image:dart trap.png Similar to an arrow trap, but with darts, and therefore less useful. Darts can be poisoned, so be careful. To remove: #untrap, or trigger it repeatedly until it runs out of darts. Fire trap image:fire trap.png This will set off a column of flame underneath you, causing significant damage and a permanent drop in maximum HP to those without the fire resistance intrinsic. There is also a chance of carried scrolls and spellbooks burning, potions boiling, and armor being burnt. Fire traps are only randomly generated in Gehennom, Plane of Fire and some quests, notably the Valkyrie quest. To remove: Dig a pit into the ground while standing on the trap, then fill the pit. Hole image:hole.png Holes simply drop you down a number of levels. 2-3 levels is a typical fall distance, but there is no upper limit, bar extreme improbability, on how many levels it is possible to fall through, although you won't fall beyond the Castle. The same hole is not guaranteed to lead to the same location, or even the same level, even if an object, monster or pet went through it immediately before you. To remove: Push a boulder into it. Magic trap image:magic trap.png Main article: Magic trap The effects of magic traps are many and varied... To remove: Trigger it repeatedly until it explodes. Falling rock trap image:falling rock trap.png This triggers a falling rock, which hits you on the head, unless you are wearing some kind of hard hat, in which case the damage is lessened. The rock stays on the ground, so it is possible to use them as a rock source, although the trap will be exhausted eventually. Early pet deaths are usually due to this type of trap. To remove: Trigger it repeatedly until it runs out of rocks. Land mine image:land mine.png Land mines are hidden explosives, especially common in the Fort Ludios. They wound your legs and create a pit in which you fall after the explosion. You may #untrap a land mine from next to it, pick it up and install it elsewhere, just like with a bear trap. These traps won't be generated randomly before dungeon level 6. To remove: #untrap, or just set it off (although the latter will replace it with a pit). Level teleporter image:level teleporter.png This teleports you to a random location on a random level. You will rarely be teleported further down than you have already explored. These traps won't be generated randomly before dungeon level 5, nor on a no-teleport level. After a successful teleport of the player it vanishes. To remove: Set it off personally; it is not removed when a pet or monster triggers it. Pit image:pit.png Pits in the ground open up when you walk over them. They require a turn to "climb to the edge" and escape. While in the pit, any light source you are carrying will not travel beyond the walls of the pit. To remove: Push a boulder into it. Polymorph trap image:polymorph trap.png Main article: Polymorph trap A polymorph trap turns you into another monster for a limited time. Monsters can make use of them too. After a successful polymorph of the player it vanishes. To remove: Set it off personally; it is not removed when a pet or monster triggers it. Magic portal image:magic portal.png This uses the ^''' symbol, and is therefore a kind of trap. They are used to transport you between dungeon branches, and between the elemental planes. Temporary portals are generated by the Eye of the Aethiopica. '''To remove: This trap cannot be removed, although the portal to your quest disappears if you are rejected with prejudice. Rolling boulder trap image:rolling boulder trap.png This is a trap in two parts. The actual trap is a switch, which when activated by stepping on it, sets a nearby boulder rolling towards you. The existence of these traps can sometimes be inferred by an incongruously placed boulder in a room. These traps won't be generated randomly before dungeon level 2. To remove: Destroy the boulder or move it out of line with the trap, then set it off to formally remove it. Rust trap image:rust trap.png This trap will spray you with water, rusting any rustable items you have on where it hits. Gremlins like to use these traps to multiply. To remove: Dig a pit into the ground while standing on the trap, then fill the pit. Sleeping gas trap image:sleeping gas trap.png This trap makes you fall asleep for up to 25 turns, unless you're polymorphed into a monster that doesn't breathe, or have sleep resistance. These traps won't be generated randomly before dungeon level 2. To remove: This trap cannot be removed. Spiked pit image:spiked pit.png These are just pits which do more damage. The spikes are sometimes poisoned, which can be fatal for a character without poison resistance. These traps won't be generated randomly before dungeon level 5. Note that the chance of spikes being poisoned is re-randomized every time you fall on them, not per spiked pit. To remove: Push a boulder into it. Squeaky board image:squeaky board.png A squeaky board alerts monsters to your presence. If a monster steps on a squeaky board on your level, you "hear a distant squeaking sound". To remove: #untrap, but you must select a potion of oil (which will be consumed) or a charged can of grease (one charge will be consumed). Statue trap image:statue trap.png Statue traps look like normal statues of a monster, until you try to walk on the same square as one. When you walk on one, it will transform into the monster it was posing as. To remove: Set it off. A statue trap is a monster, not a statue, so a wand of striking/force bolt will not (necessarily) dispose of it. Teleportation trap image:teleportation trap.png This teleports you to a random location on the map, unless it is a vault teleporter located in a closet behind ad aerarium, in which case you are teleported to the vault. Teleporters won't be generated randomly on a no-teleport level. To remove: This trap cannot be removed. Trap door image:trap door.png A trap door is a hidden door located in the floor. When triggered the door falls open and creates a hole that drops anything over it onto a random spot in the dungeon level below. One technique of dealing with this problem is to go down any stairs you encounter and then go up. This way, if you should ever fall down to that level you will know where the exit is. A high dexterity status will reduce your chances of falling down the pit should you accidentally trigger a trap door. To remove: Push a boulder into it, or zap a wand of locking downward. Web image:web.png This makes you stuck for some turns, unless you are wielding Sting, or are a spider, or are sufficiently strong ("You tear through a web!") amongst other factors. These traps won't be generated randomly before dungeon level 7. This is the only trap to use the " symbol, rather than the ^ symbol. Attempting to untrap stuck monsters risks trapping you and spreading the web. To remove: #untrap (difficult), or walk in while wearing gauntlets of power or wielding Sting. Source code references Category:Dungeon features